thinknoodlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Noodle Planet
THE NOODLE PLANET Thinknoodles's Survival series (AKA Noodle Planet) was one of Think's first Minecraft series. It originally started when Think's channel was still called Insiders Network. The Noodle Planet is currently Think's second most popular series other than Think's Lab. The series has over 300 episodes and is still going. CHARACTERS * Thinknoodles * Think's Wife (occasionally) Pets Thinknoodles has a number of pets in his series. Here are a few of them: Villagers: *'Spongebob': A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Patrick': A villager who works at the carrot shop in Think's Survival Let's Play. Rabbits: *'Hershey': A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Bugs': A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Shadow': A bunny in Think's Survival Let's Play. Cats: * Fluffy: 'A tabby cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. * '''Fluffy CK: '''a cat that was to save a fising shack from geting distroed by creepers and was found on a moosheroom island with socks *'Socks: A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Maximus(dead)': A baby tabby cat who drowned to death in episode 113 when think was building the yellow submarine. Now he rests in peace at the octopus garden (under the yellow submarine) in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Copicat': A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play who sneaked into the doghouse. He/She thinks he's/she's a dog. *'Tom': A tuxedo cat in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Crookshanks': A tuxedo cat who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger (supercharged creeper) and Luna Lovegood (witch) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Cleopatra': A tabby cat who is a daughter of Fluffy(tabby cat) and Socks (tuxedo cat) and guards the Noodle Museum with Anthony(siamese cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Anthony': A siamese cat who guards the Noodle Museum with Cleopatra(tabby cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. Dogs: *'Naruko(dead)': The first dog owned by Thinknoodles, but sadly Naruko burned to death in lava in a mineshaft in episode 11 and now rests in peace at the top of the tree house. *'Kopi': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play, also Think's Lab. *'Ferdinand: '''A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Okuran': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Ipokani': A dog in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Naruko Too': It was Thinknoodles' dog and also named after Naruko (who burned to death in lava in episode 11, but because of an update error, it turned into an untamed dog and then it got tamed by his wife. *'Kopy (or 'kopi with a y' as Think calls him/her): It is a clone of one of the dogs (Kopi) in episode 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'''Ferdiscam: It is a clone of one of the dogs (Ferdinand) in episode 118 because of the Minecraft update glitch in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Ellie': His wife's dog who is a daughter of Kopi and Okuran in Think's Survival Let's Play. Other pets: *'Sparky': A supercharged creeper in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Scardy Cat': A normal creeper who lives with cats in Think's Survival Let's Play *'Jerry': An endermite in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Hermione Granger': A supercharged creeper who lives in witch hut with Luna Lovegood (witch) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. *'Luna Lovegood': A witch who lives in witch hut with Hermione Granger(supercharged creeper) and Crookshanks (tuxedo cat) in Think's Survival Let's Play. Episodes Category:Series